


Awake

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Ben and Mike prompts [36]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Confessions, Literal Sleeping Together, Love Confessions, M/M, smitten Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>“I was actually awake when you did that thing” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

Ben looked so peaceful when he slept. His lips slightly parted and his face so relaxed, no lines of stress showed in the moment when he turned his head to drool harder on his pillow.

Making a chocked off noise, Mike had to slap a hand over his mouth to avoid making more noises that could wake Ben up. Ben only made a huffing noise and rolled back into his blankets, turning his back to Mike who stood at the edge of the bed, like a creep he was.

He was actually going to wake Ben up to ask him something, but somehow he just couldn’t. Probably the fact that he would have to destroy such a peaceful moment.

“I fucking love you.” Mike whispered carefully, sure that Ben was still deep in his dreams and smiled softly. It felt good to say it out loud, even if it wasn’t actively heard.

“I love your hair, I love your smile, I love everything that is you.” He held his breath when Ben moved in his sleep, afraid that he woke him.

“You are so goddamn cute.” Mike whispered and touched Ben's hair lightly before he turned away and went out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

 

Stumbling into the hotel room he shared with Ben a few nights later, Mike crashed onto his bed before taking a look at the sleeping form that was curled up in the bed.

He undressed fast, just stripping his pants and shirt away until he was lying on the bed with only boxershorts covering him. He turned his head to watch Ben, lying quietly with his face turned to Mike, still that peaceful expression on his face.

“How can you be so cute?” Mike whispered as he traced with his eyes the soft lines of Ben's mouth and eyes up to the mess of a head full of hair.

“So beautiful.” Mike sighed and kept his eyes on Ben while he shoved his feet under the blanket and his body soon after. With a hazy smile, he fell asleep, face turned towards his crush.

* * *

 

“I think I am being really creepy.” Mike whispered into the room as he sat on his bed, watching Ben's chest move up and down with every breath he took.

They were back in the same hotel, only a night later. And Mike was losing his god damn mind. All the cute noises Ben made during his slumber or the way he smacked his lips in his sleep, Mike's brain usually said goodbye and dropped off the face of the earth.

“I am watching you sleep.” He added, rubbing his face with both hands until his skin bloomed red under his fingers.

“I am thinking about you constantly.” Looking back up, he wondered how Ben never woke up during his confessions. He was so loud.

“I just really love you.” He said, ducking his head.

“I wish I could say it to you when you can actually hear it.” Mike said sadly and glanced down at his hands.

“Well you just said it to me so...” came it from the other bed and Mike slipped from his bed with those words.

“Wh-...?” He watched as Ben sat up in his bed, sleepy and messy. How Mike loved him.

“You... are awake?” Mike stuttered.

“No. I am still deeply asleep.” Ben sassed back and reached for his glasses to put them on, only to smile at Mike.

“I am so sorry.” Mike said rushed and sat back onto the bed, still facing him.

“I truly get it if you want to change rooms and everything...” Mike looked around, hiding the embarrassment in form of a blush rising into his skin.

“No. Everything is alright.” Ben told him and stood up from his bed only to walk the few feet between their beds and stopped right in front of his knees.

“Just tell me what you did the other nights? I was only awake for one of them.” Ben reached out to curl a hand around the back of Mike's head, playing with the soft hair in the back of his nape.

An explosion took place in his brain at the touch and Mike melted into the soft fingers that were petting him.

“I told you how beautiful you are.” Another hand joined the one on his body, but this time it curled around the side of his throat, letting his adams apple brush against the inside of Ben's palm whenever he swallowed.

“Told you how cute you looked.”

“How deep I fall for you.” Ben bended forward so his lips brushed against Mike's cheek and Mike could feel a smile on those wonderful lush lips before they wandered to his lips until lips were against lips. And Mike couldn’t resist to curl his two hands around Ben's waist to pull him into his lap.

The chef breathed a soft laughter out but made himself comfortable on his lap, wiggling around until Mike had to mute a moan against his shoulder.

A few hours later, Ben had his head resting on Mike's chest, his lips lightly parted with a flush still present on his cheeks. Mike's eyes wandered lower and grinned at the bruises covering Ben's throat and chest.

“So beautiful.” Mike whispered and pressed a last kiss to the crown of Ben's head before he dropped off into sleep himself.

Not seconds later, Ben mumbled a “You too.” into his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
